Fools
Now called Fool's Day in the game Please, make sure to look into the Mirror Study! The experience which you'll gain there will definitely make you smile. It is the place of distorting mirrors, fun and never ending laughter. Cheerful guests have arrived to the Manor today. These guests are: the Laughing Muse, and the King and Queen of Clowns. Each of the guests has his/her own surprises for you. They are ready to make you laugh most unexpectedly. The Chest of Surprises is located somewhere in the Mirror Study. You must assemble two mirrors if you want to see it. In other words you need to assemble the Diminishing Mittor and the Distorting Mirror. Join these mirrors together, and they will unlock a path to a most precious award for you! Clown's Crown Martha the Maid: Your Clownish Majesty, I have completed your tasks. Now I would really like to know where Professor Bellows is at the moment and when he is coming hime. Don't worry. I will help you assemble the Crown. *Find 2 Energies of Laughter from the King of Clowns *Find 2 Humorous Atmospheres from the King of Clowns *Assemble the Clown's Crown Martha the Maid: You have told me that the Professor will return when pigs fly. May I ask you where the pigs should fly? Oh, you were just kidding... What a shame that you don't know the location of the Professor. Mask for the Queen Melissa: While we were playing tricks on each other I collected all decorations for the Venetian Mask. I am going to arrange all of them neatly and present the gift to the Queen of the Clowns. *Find 3 Swans Down from the Queen of Clowns *Get 2 Peacock Feathers from the Queen of Clowns *Assemble the Venetian Mask Melissa: I should better consult the Queen of Clowns on how to play nice tricks on people. It would be great if instead of taking offence people laughed at my tricks. The Queen of Clowns is the one who knows everything about friendly jokes. Millions Felicia the Fortuneteller: You know, the Laughing Muse told me how to make as much money as Prosper has. I will share this secret information with you some time later. We should finish our business first.. *Find 2 Sonorous Bell from the Laughing Muse *Get 2 Golden Ribbon from the Laughing Muse *Assemble the Happy Mood Felicia the Fortuneteller: The Muse believes that Prosper mad his first million by saying, "I owe you 10 cents". In my opinion, the Joking Creatures are just making fun of him again. Funny Flags Butler Alfred: Our ladies have been helping the Joking Creatures all day. Now I would like to ask you to help the neighbors. They will greatly appreciate your assistance and will give you small but entertaining gifts. Let's not waste time and get straight to work! *Get 3 Funny Flags from the King of Clowns, Queen of Clowns and Laughing Muse at friends' places Butler Alfred: Who says that looking for flags is boring? If you do it you can say that you have helped the King and the Queen of Clowns. Friends, don't you like to do good? Silk Scarf Butler Alfred: Please, don't forget about the Laughing Muse! I'll keep smiling all day after I met her. * 3 Silk Scarves from the Laughing Muse Butler Alfred: Here is a trick from the Laughing Muse. She wants you to collect many little scarves. Do you see where she has placed them? There is one on her head. Another one is on her neck. Several more scarves are on the Muses's hands. Besides, she has decorated the scarecrow on the pumpkin fields and the statue in the Study. Fake Medal Butler Alfred: The most important trick still awaits us. It will be a great surprise from our royal guests. I have learned that if we feed the Royal couple with chocolate and grapes they will give us a Fake Medal. * Find 2 Milk Chocolate from the Queen of Clowns * Find 2 Bunch of Grapes from the King of Clowns *Assemble the Fake Medal Butler Alfred: Look, this medal is very interesting! It is a magic medal. It will help us unlock a unique Mirror Study that has been brought here through the Portal from the Middle Ages. Mirror Study Butler Alfred: Feel free to explore the Mirror Study. It contains magic mirrors that distort the space and the items that are reflected in them. In other words, this room is not a simple Study, but rather a Fun House. This room is the home for many comics. *Organize an Expedition to Dragon Oscar and feed him. *Explore the Mirror Study (further quests see there) Butler Alfred: Have you already realized how many riddles and mysterious items are hidden in the Mirror Study? Do you know which eras and places these items come from? Let's see who the most attentive person here is. Reward: Chest of Surprise The chest contains: *Tarra Cards: 100 , 100 * : 10 *Energizer: 1 *Charges 10 random *Expedition Helpers: 10 , 10 , 20 , 10 , 10 , 10 , 10 *Dragon Food: 10 , 10 * : 40.000 * : 1000 *Trophy: Reflection Category:Event